The Last of Us: Infected
by DesertRose94
Summary: The Last of Us: Infected tells a story about Joel and Sarah during the outbreak and death comes knocking on Joel's door again. Heading to Boston with Tommy, Joel meets a woman called Tess. A fight for survival is all that is left for those who haven't been infected yet and with the rise of the FireFlies, along with Tess, Joel leads the uprising.
1. Chapter 1

The Last of Us

Chapter 1: Infection!

Authors Note – The Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dog and its affiliate. I OWN NOTHING. This Fanfic will contain adult languages and may contain adult and/or sexual themes. This may not be suitable for a younger audience.

Summary – Set at the start of the outbreak. All hell is about to break loose and whoever isn't infected will have to fight to keep from being tuned. It tells the story of Joel, Sarah, Ellie and Tess. This will be a journey of loss and gain, pain, selfishness and danger. Enjoy

It was a hot mid-summer day in Dallas, Texas and Joel pulled up to the empty space in the school car park as the school bell rang through the playground of Dallas County Middle-School. Every single school kid rushed out into the playground in excitement to greet their parents on the last day of the school.

"Hey Mum", said a bunch of random school kids as they handed their schoolbags to their mothers.

Ten minutes had since the school bell had rang and most of the students left with their mothers about five minutes before Sarah came running out of the school in excitement.

"Last one of as usual", said Joel laughing as he kneeled down.

"I was emptying my desk", replied Sarah as ran into Joel's arms to give him a hug.

"It's alright bud", said Joel.

"Can we can throw a few balls and then go out for pizza?" asked Sarah.

"Sure," replied Joel as he opened his truck door and got in.

"Buckle up", said Joel.

"You to", replied Sarah.

Pulling out of the car park, Joel turned into busy parkway which of consisted of people picking up their kids or leaving work early for the three day weekend.

"How was work?" asked Sarah.

"Long, tiring and hot", replied Joel.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, that's something to look forward to", said Sarah.

"I'm looking forward it", replied Joel who smiled at Sarah.

"I got you a present", said Sarah in excitement.

"Have you, I can't wait to open it", replied Joel.

"DAD, LOOK OUT", yelled Sarah.

"WOAH", shouted Joel as he swerved out of the way to avoid hitting the man in the road.

Joel exited his van and stood a few feet away.

"Are you alright?" asked Joel.

The man didn't say anything but did give out a small groan.

"Fucking idiot", whispered Joel to himself as he got into his truck.

"Are you alright bud?" asked Joel.

"A little shaken up but fine", replied Sarah.

"What was wrong with him?" asked Sarah.

"Probably drunk or something, no need to worry", replied Joel.

"That sucks", replied Sarah.

Ten minutes had passed since Joel and Sarah nearly ran over what appeared be a drunken man. The duo pulled up to their house, which was like every other house of in suburb. Two stories, four bedrooms, and a decent sized garden, nothing to fancy.  
Sarah hoped out the truck and was the first to head inside while Joel parked his truck inside the garage.  
Sarah threw her school bag in the closet next to the front door and then proceeded upstairs to get changed out of her uniform and into an old baseball shirt, ripped jeans and a pair of vintage style pair of converse, while Joel on the other hand left his work tools in his truck and headed straight for the fridge for a beer and sat down on the couch and turned on the news.

"A long hot weekend is ahead of us and the temperature is going to rise up to 35 Degrees Celsius for most of tomorrow afternoon and will drop to a cool 22 Degrees Celsius later in the evening. Remember to keep well hydrated and put on plenty of sun-block" said the weather girl.

"Sarah, are you ready to throw some balls", yelled Joel as he put his empty beer bottle in the recycling bin.

"One minute, I'll meet you out in the garden", replied Sarah.

"Sure thing bud", yelled Joel.

Sarah hurried down the stairs and entered the yard through the double glass-doors.

"Ready?" asked Joel.

"Ready dad", replied Sarah.

Sarah put on her glove and ran to the other side of the garden which was big enough so you stand a right amount of space between each other without worrying about throwing the ball into the neighbour's window.

"I've got a month off work", said Joel.

"Really, that's great", replied Sarah in glee.

"I was thinking that we take a road trip up to Uncle Tommy's for a few days, it's meant to be nice up there this time of year", said Joel.

"Oh can we, it'll be nice", replied Sarah.

"I'll give him a ring after dinner then", said Joel.

"When are going for dinner?" asked Sarah.

"Whenever you're hungry", replied Joel.

"How come you've taken a month off work?" asked Sarah.

"I know you don't like spending too much time at your grandmothers so I decided to take the time off and spend it with you", replied Joel.

"I'm excited", said Sarah.

Not realising that they've been out in the garden for over an hour, Joel was running out of energy and was trying to catch his breath while Sarah on the other hand, couldn't stand still.

"It's nearly half five, how about we go and get dinner?" asked Joel.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry actually", replied Sarah.

"Get in the truck and I'll grab my keys and wallet", said Joel.

Ellie headed in the garage and walked around to the passenger's side of the truck which was locked. Joel shortly followed, who opened his truck with keys.

Joel reversed out the drive and headed into town. With a good half an hour drive ahead of them, Sarah tuned on the radio and tuned into the local radio station which usually plays classic pop songs from the eighties and nineties which Sarah preferred over the music of today.

Driving down the same road as they did before when Sarah noticed the same person as before still standing there.

"Dad, look, it's same the guy from before, he still standing there", said Sarah pointing it out Joel.

"That's strange, I'll give the police a call when we get to the restaurant", replied Joel.

The last ten minutes had passed when Joel pulled into the near empty parking lot outside the pizzeria and bar.

"Nice and quiet, how we like it", said Joel.

"We can get the best seat in the place", replied Sarah.

Entering the pizzeria, they were greeted by the usual people who stopped in after work for a beer.

"Your usual table is free, I'll be over in a sec with your menus", said The Waitress.

"Thanks", replied Joel.

Joel and Sarah headed to the booth near the pool tables and the jukebox, which Sarah enjoyed playing with Joe and somehow, she manages to win most of the time.

"I'll ring the police while you rack em up", said Joel.

"Sure", replied Sarah.

Joel dialled 911.

"Dallas County Police, how can I help you?" asked the operator.

"Hi, there's a man standing in the road, he appears to be out of it, ill looking as well", said Joel.

"Do you know how long this gentleman has been there?" asked the operator.

"For about two hours now, we drove past him before", replied Joel.

"Right, do you remember how he was acting?" asked the operator.

"Lifeless, kind of zombie like", replied Joel.

"We'll send out a patrol car out", said the operator.

"Thank you", said Joel.

Joel hung up and went over to the pool table.

"What did they say?" asked Sarah.

"They said they'd send out a patrol car", replied Joel.

"Did they say why?" asked Sarah.

"No but they're probably checking to see if he's okay", replied Joel.

"What can I get you two?" asked the waitress.

"The usual please", replied Joel.

"One beer, one diet coke no ice or lemon and one half meat lovers and half ham and cheese with a side of fries", said the waitress.

"That's right", said Joel as he gave a friendly smile and a wink to the waitress.

"I'll be back with your drinks and your pizza and chips will about 15 minutes", replied the waitress.

"Thanks", said Joel.

"No problem", replied the waitress with a grin on her face.

Within minutes of phoning the police, three polices cars flew by with the sirens on at full blast, while a patrol car turned into the car park outside the pizzeria. Two police officers entered the restaurant.

"We're evacuating the area, we advise you to head home and lock all your doors and windows", said one of the police officers.

"What's happening?" asked Sarah.

"Is it to do with the man standing in the road?" asked Joel.

"Yes it is there have been reports of a deadly virus infecting people and to be on the safe side, we're trying to reduce the risk of transmission", said the other police officer.

"Shit, there isn't another way home", said Joel.

"We advise that you spend the night with relatives", said the first police officer.

"I'll ring Tommy", said Joel.

Joel headed to the other end of the pizzeria, where it was quiet and rang Tommy.

"Tommy, it's Joel, I need a favour, I know it's a bit short notice, but something is going on down here and we need to a place to crash?" asked Joel.

"Joel, we need to get you the fuck out of there", yelled Tommy.

"Tommy, what's going on?" asked Joel.

"There's a massive virus outbreak, people are being infected and eating people and it's heading to where you are", said Tommy in a panicky tone of voice.

"Any ideas where to go?" asked Joel.

"Where are you, I'll come and pick you two?" asked Tommy.

"I'm at the pizzeria near town", replied Joel.

"I'm about twenty minutes out, I'll pick you up there, be ready to go, we don't have much time", said Tommy.

"What happening", yelled Sarah who yelled out of fear.

"Sarah, Tommy is going to pick us and get us out here", replied Joel.

"The infected has been killed", said an officer over the walkie-talkie.

"Infected", said the waitress.

"The virus, it's causing humans to turn into zombies then into clickers", replied the officer.

"Clicker?" asked Sarah.

"A stage three zombie", replied the officer.

"Wait, there's three stages", said Joel.

"Stage 1 is the transition period, stage 2 is the zombie phase and stage 3 is the clicker stage, which is a more violent zombie", repied the officer.

"Why haven't you told us?" asked Joel.

"We didn't want to create a state of hysteria", replied the police officer.

"Didn't want to create a state of hysteria, are you fucking kidding me. There's a zombie outbreak and you haven't warned everyone and you expected everyone to stay calm", yelled Joel.

"You need to calm down sir", demanded the officer.

A loud explosion came from the other side of town. From the distance you can see a ball a fire and smoke fill the sky.  
Shaken by the sound of the explosion, Sarah ran over to Joel, who picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Dad, Tommy's here", said Sarah.

"Okay, let's go", replied Joel who was still furious.

Joel and Sarah hurried out the pizzeria.

"Come guys, we don't much time", said Tommy.

Tommy opened the door and helped Sarah in while Joel went to the passenger's side.

"Where are going?" asked Sarah.

"To my place", replied Tommy.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Joel.

"Yeah, it's in the middle of nowhere, it secluded, and if the worst comes, we can quickly escape", said Tommy.

Driving hectically back into town, they notice that people are running away from where the explosion was, screaming frantically out of fear.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

"It's a zombie outbreak" replied Joel.

"Oh shit, but how?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know but you need to hurry up and get us out of here", yelled Joel.

"I'm trying to but there's people in front and behind us", replied Tommy.

"Take a left here and head for Route 77", said Joel.

"Right", replied Tommy who nearly hit a woman who ran in front of the truck.

"I know we need to get out of here but please you can you slow down just a little bit please", said Joel.

"Sure", replied Tommy in a slightly pissed off tone of voice.

Speeding down the main road that ran throughout Dallas when they came to an interchange, before they knew it, an army truck collided into them with a loud crashing sound.  
Not knowing what's going on, Sarah crawled out of the truck with a cut forehead.

"Dad, Uncle Tommy", said Sarah in a disorientated tone of voice.

"Sarah", said Joel in a weak of voice.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Sarah in worried tone of voice.

"I'm fine", replied Joel.

"Is Uncle Tommy okay?" asked Sarah.

"He's just knocked out", said Joel as moaned to get his seatbelt off.

Crawling out of the window and trying not to cut his hands on the broken glass, he stood up clutching his ribs and walked around to the driver's side to get Tommy out.

"Tommy, come on Tommy, wake up", said Joel in a panicky tone of voice.

"Huh, what the fuck happened?" asked Tommy.

Gritting through the pain in his ribs, Joel, opened up the door.

"Sarah, go to the over side of the truck and climb in and unbuckle Tommy's belt, I'll catch him when he drops down", said Joel.

"Sure", replied Sarah in a hesitant and unsure tone of voice.

Sarah made her way down the driver's side of the truck, kneeled down and crawled in.

"On the count of three, push the button and get back out", said Joel.

Sarah didn't say a word but nodded.

"One, two, three, and I've got him", said Joel.

Sarah scurried out and ran over to Joel and Tommy.

"Tommy, are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, just a little banged up", replied Tommy.

"What hit us?" asked Tommy.

"A small army truck", replied Joel.

"An army truck, shit must really be going down then", said Tommy.

"Are you okay to walk?" asked Joel.

"Yeah, just give me a minute", relied Tommy

"But we don't have a minute, we're sitting ducks, well lying ducks", said Joel.

"Let's go", replied Tommy as he tried to ignore the pain while getting up.

"We need to try and find a car", said Joel.

"There's a truck over there", said Tommy.

Joel helped Tommy over to the truck which was parked a few hundred metres while Sarah was wrapped around Joel's left arm.

"Sarah, get in the back and buckle up", said Joel.

Sarah didn't say word or even look at Joel as entered she entered the back of truck.

"I'll drive", said Joel.

Tommy didn't reply but gave Joel a stern look.

"What", said Joel

"Always cautious", replied Tommy who laughed.

"Lucky us, the keys are still in the ignition", said Joel.

"Are you okay back there?" asked Tommy as he look at Sarah in the mirror.

"Yeah", nodded Sarah.

"Let's go", said Joel.

Joel started the truck and pulled away from the curb and started headed down the road when the drivers that were sat in the army truck down the road exited the vehicle, and ran to the truck which Sarah, Joel and Tommy had broken into. Stood in the road as a road block, the army officers held their guns up the truck.

"Surround the vehicle", command the army officer.

Five army officers surrounded the truck while pointing their assault rifles at Joel, Tommy and Sarah.

"GET OUT", ordered the army officer as he tapped his gun on the window.

Joel and Tommy got out first while Sarah stayed in the back curled up in fear.

"Please don't hurt my daughter", said Joel.

"Turn round and put your arms on the vehicle", commanded the officer.

The officer pulled out a small device that had a needle on the end and pricked Joel and then Tommy on the back off the neck.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" asked Joel.

"A test to see if you've been infected and both of you are clear. We need to do your daughter", replied the officer.

"But she's only twelve", said Joel.

"The virus can effect at anyone, regardless of age", replied the officer.

"Sarah, come here", yelled Joel.

"What is it dad?" asked Sarah.

"These officers need to check if you've been infected", replied Joel.

"Do they have to?" asked Sarah.

"Unfortunately, yeah", replied Joel.

"Alright, all I need to do is prick you in the neck with this, it'll be over in about five seconds", said the officer.

"Aright", replied Sarah.

The army officer pricked Sarah in the neck and let it draw a small amount of blood. Ten seconds later had passed and the test was complete.

"You're all clear", said the officer.

"Any ideas on where to go?" asked Joel.

"There's a number of safe zones down south with the closest is Boston", replied the officer.

"Boston, how the hell do you expect us to get?" asked Tommy.

"Take the truck and get there as quickly as you can", replied the officer.

As the trio were about to enter the vehicle, there was loud rustles from a bush further up the road from where they were standing.  
When the rustling stopped, there was a number of clicking sounds coming from inside the bush.

"It sounds like a clicker, guns at the ready", commanded the officer.

With the group standing there, four clickers emerged from the bushes.

"Fire", yelled the officer in command.

The group open fired at the four clickers that were making their over, due to their advanced state, killing them will take longer to die than a normal clicker. With bullets shells flying all over, they managed to kill the last clicker which managed to get close to everyone. The group didn't notice that Sarah was standing in the line of site until the final clicker was dead.

"Dad", whispered Sarah as clutched her stomach.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT", yelled Joel as he rushed over to picked up Sarah.

"You shot her, you fucking shot her", yelled Joel.

The group were too shocked to say anything.

"Sarah, please, stay with me", cried Joel.

"Dad, don't cry", replied Sarah.

"Sarah, no", wept Joel.

With Sarah's dead body in his arms, there was more clicking sounds coming from the near the crash site.

"Oh fuck, more of them", said Tommy.

"Joel, I know you're grieving but we need to get out here", said Tommy.

"We're taking Sarah with us; we can bury her", cried Joel.

Tommy got into the passenger's side of the truck while Joel got in the back with Sarah's corpse.

"I'm sorry Joel", said Tommy.

Joel didn't reply. He just sat there looking into Sarah's lifeless eyes.

"There's a graveyard outside of town, let's head there first", said Joel.

"No problem", replied Tommy.

With the graveyard being rather big, there were a lot of plots to choose from. There was a willow tree that was located in the middle of the graveyard. Joel picked this as his wife loved willows.

"I never thought I'd out live my daughter" said Joel.

"I reserved this plot for when I die", said Joel.

Tommy didn't say anything but he placed some flowers on Sarah's grave out of respect.

"Let's get to the safe zone", said Joel.

Two days had passed since Joel and Tommy left Dallas for Boston. On the way to Boston, Joel just sat there, looking out of the passenger's window the whole time, too upset and in too much pain talk.  
Pulling up to the gates of the safe zone in Boston, they were stopped by army officers.

"State your business?" asked the solider.

"We're here to seek refuge", replied Tommy.

"Before we let you in, you need to need to be tested", said the solider.

"But we were tested two days ago", replied Tommy.

"It doesn't matter, it's a precaution, we can't risk letting an infected person slip through", said the solider.

"Please step out of the vehicle", demanded the army officer.

Joel and Tommy exited the vehicle and left the army officers prick their necks.

"The test is done and both of you are free to enter", said the officer.

"Thanks", said Tommy.

"Drive up the road and take the first left which will take you to a tent, when you get there, talk to someone there and they'll tell you where you'll be staying", said the officer.

"Thanks again", said Tommy.

"Open the gate" yelled the officer.

Tommy drove down the road and took a left; he could see the tent which was a good hundred metres up the road.  
Parking up in front of it, Joel and Tommy got out and headed over to a blond haired woman in an army outfit.

"New arrivals", said the officer.

"Yeah, we were told to come here", said Joel.

"Okay, fill this out", said the officer as she handed over two clipboards over.

"What's this for?" asked Tommy.

"Name, date of birth, blood type etc and an agreement", replied the officer.

"An agreement" said Joel.

"It's just a precaution, if you want to stay here, you need to have regular blood tests for infection, stuff like that", replied the officer.

Neither Joel nor Tommy replied when they filled out the forms, five minutes had passed and the officer went behind desk and handed them the key to their apartment building.

"You'll be sharing an apartment in Block D", said the officer as pointed to the building in front of her.

"Here are your keys and I must warn you that leaving to site without the correct authorisation is strictly prohibited", said the officer.

"What happens to those who don't comply?" asked Tommy.

"We will be forced to take drastic action", replied the officer.

Joel and Tommy were both handed an electronic key and a normal key and with nothing else to say Joel and Tommy made their way to Block D, which wasn't much of walk.  
Swiping their key cards and entered the apartment building and heading to the far room on the left.  
As they inserted the key to open the door, they heard the door next door as they were about to enter.

"You're newbie's as well?" asked the woman in the doorway.

"Yeah, just arrived actually", replied Joel.

"You're not from around here are you?" asked the woman.

"No we're both from Dallas actually", replied Joel.

"Ah, are you two like together?" asked the woman.

"Oh no, we're brothers", said Joel.

"You don't say", said the woman.

"I'm Tess by the way", said Tess.

"I'm Joel and this is Tommy", said Joel.

"Hey", said Tommy.

"It's nice to meet you but I must get off", replied Tess.

"Nice meeting you", said Tommy.

"I think she's into you", said Tommy as followed Joel into the apartment.

"No she isn't", replied Joel.

"Which room do you want?" asked Tommy.

"I'll take the one on the right", replied Joel.

"Damn", said Tommy.

"I'm gonna get some rest", said Joel.

"Night", replied Tommy.

"Night", said Joel.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years Later

The Last of Us

Chapter 2: Two Years Later

Authors Note – The Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dog and its affiliate. I OWN NOTHING. This Fanfic will contain adult languages and may contain adult and/or sexual themes. This may not be suitable for a younger audience.

"TESS, TESS", yelled Joel as he ran into the apartment building.

"Joel, what's wrong", asked Tess?

"There's been an explosion about a mile away from the campsite, a group of FireFlies ambushed the army while they were trying to take out a large group of clickers", replied Joel who was panting, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh SHIT, this really isn't good for us", said Tess, who was now pacing back and forth with her hands on her face.

"Tess, it'll be okay", said Joel, who was trying to calm down Tess.

"No it won't be" said Tess.

"Why" asked Joel?

"Joel, Tommy has left", replied Tess.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S FUCKING LEFT", yelled Joel?

"I don't know why but when I got up to check on him this morning, his stuff was gone, and he left a letter saying, "Tell Joel, I'm Sorry", replied Tess.

"Sorry for what", asked Joel?

"Joel, I'm pregnant, Tommy's the father", replied Tess

"No, no", yelled Joel as he kicked the table leg.

"Joel, calm down please", said Tess.

"That fucking cunt, the next time I see him, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM", snapped Joel.

"Joel, I know you're angry but we have work to do for the FireFlies to do", said Tess.

"The FireFlies, I thought we were done with that shit", said Joel, becoming more pissed off.

"They said if we do this job, they'll leave us alone forever and we'll be set for up medical supplies and ammo and various other stuff for life", said Tess, who was trying her best to try and persuade Joel.

"Wow, they must be desperate", said Joel.

"So are you game" asked Tess?

"Yeah, but this is it" said Joel with a firm tone in his voice.

"I promise", replied Tess.

"Do you know what the job is" asked Joel?

"They said we were to delivery something but they didn't say what", replied Tess.

"Great" said Joel

"We meet with Marlene tonight", replied Tess.

"Fine, I'm off to get some sleep", said Joel.

"Alright, I'll wake you up before we go" said Joel.

The next few hours pass, and while Joel slept, Tess, who was packing and trying to be quiet, not trying to cause too much noise.

"Joel, we need to go", whispered Tess as she open Joel's door.

"Joel, whoa", said Tess who walked into Joel's room and to find his naked and half asleep on the bed.

"You've seen it before", replied Joel who crawled out bed and walked to the other side of the room to grab his clothes.

Not knowing what to say, Tess just stood there and smiled to herself.

"Can you turn on the light please", asked Joel.

Tess turned on the light.

"Joel, please can you some underwear on", awkwardly said Tess.

"You're kind of stood of them", smirked Joel.

"Oh, oh, eww" said Tess, shrieking in shock.

"Calm down Tess", chuckled Joel

A few had minutes had passed and a fully clothed Joel joined Tess in the front room.

"After the incident this morning, security will tightened up and patrols are most likely be patrolling every entrance on a regular basis, which means we have to take extra precaution" said Joel who was packing any extra food and water.

"Once we get to the tunnel, we shouldn't have too much trouble", replied Tess and by the tone in her voice, she was thinking.

"Ready to go" asked Joel?

"Ready", cautiously replied Tess.

"Alright, which way should we go", asked Joel

"We can't use the front entrance, so I suggest going to the roof, and climb down the fire exit at the back of the building and then run behind the buildings until we get to the underground passage on the other side of the compound", replied Tess.

"Good plan", replied Joel, who was quietly following Tess to the roof.

Joel and Tess climbed up ten flights of stairs before they reached the roof; both slightly panting, Tess and Joel quickly caught their breath. Joel carefully closed the door behind, trying not to make a sound.

"Alright, we need to be careful when we go down the ladders, but once we get down, we shouldn't have a problem with running into the guards", whispered Tess.

"Okay, I'll go down first", replied Joel.

"Sure", replied Tess.

Joel slowly made his way down the ladders, and then waited for Tess. Joel got the bottom and waved at Tess to signal to come down.

30 seconds late, Tess joined Joel on the alley behind their apartment building.

"Alright, this where need to be careful and not to try and draw attention, we'll go one by one across the walkways between each building", said Joel.

"Alright, you go first", smiled Tess.

Joel ran across the alleyway, pressing up against the wall and giving Tess the all clear. Tess ran over and joined Joel.  
With very little light to guide them, Joel and Tess had to be careful to make any noise.  
Quickly making their way to the other side of the compound, Joel and Tess were almost caught when Joel caught his foot on what seemed to be a small metal pole sticking out of the ground.  
Finally making it to the tunnel on the other side of the compound, Joel and Tess headed into building and made their way to an apartment on the left and knock on the door. The person that was living in the apartment opened the door, letting them in; the guy gave a loud cough, which was a warning to be careful. Joel and Tess nodded and then proceeded to move the cabinet out of the way and then opened up the trap door that lead them half a mile out of the compound into an old abounded restaurant. Joel and Tess both crawled down the hole into the tunnel.

"Joel, please we can talk about this morning", asked Tess?

"What do you want to say Tess?" asked Joel?

"Nothing, but I want you to know that this wasn't supposed to happen, I was stupid and was feeling lonely", replied Tess.

"Why Tommy", asked Joel?

"Because I wanted something with no strings attached, it was meaningless", replied Tess.

"I will never forgive you for this", said Joel.

"Joel, I don't expect you to but I want you know that I wasn't expecting this", said Tess.

"You should of kept your legs closed then", said Joel out of spite.

Twenty minutes had passed and not saying a word for the rest of the walk, they finally made it the restaurant, Joel raised his hand to signal to Tess to stop while he peeped out the hatchet that was in the kitchen.

With nothing in the kitchen, Joel climbed out of the tunnel, and took a look in the front of the restaurant, and with nothing there, he went back into the kitchen and giving the Tess the all clear.

"Alright, we shouldn't have a problem with the security guards from the compound, and any FireFlies won't be stupid enough to come this far out with a reason. We just to be careful of any clickers", whispered Joel.

Tess nodded in agreement.

"We can use our torches without a problem but we have to be careful not to make any noises as we don't have the ammo to waste fighting off any clickers", whispered Joel.

"Right, we better get moving soon, Marlene won't wait too long if we're late and we desperately need those supplies" said Tess, in a serious tone of voice.

"Where are meeting Marlene", asked Joel?

"The abandoned hospital, slightly risky I know but it's big and we run into trouble, we can easily get away and hide", replied Tess.

"We better hurry, the longer we stay out here, the more we become sitting ducks", said Joel.

Joel and Tess left the restaurant, and started to weave in and out of the vehicles that were rather abandoned or scorched; doing this provides cover for the duo.  
With at least a hundred feet left till they arrive, Joel and Tess get near the hospital entrance when they see a small group of clickers standing near the hospital entrance.

"Joel, what are we going to do", asked Tess?

"I'll throw a stone and draw them away from the entrance", replied Joel.

"That's too risky", said Tess.

"What else do you suggest we do", asked Joel.

"Mmm, you're right and I hate that ", replied Tess, giving half a smile.

Joel acknowledged what Tess and gave a huh, which never happened, Joel then found have a brick lying next to the torched minivan and ran over to pick it up. After picking the brick up, Joel was left wondering where to throw it, he needed to throw it faraway enough that they enough time to get inside the hospital but close enough that they can be heard.

"What we need to do is get as close as we can to the door and then throw the brick further up the road and then make run to the door", whispered Joel.

"Throw the brick", whispered Tess.

Joel threw the brick, which caught the attention of the clickers. Letting out a loud screech, the clickers followed the sound of the brick which gave Joel ad Tess enough time to run to the door.  
Running up to the door, they were stopped in their tracks as the door was locked.

"Shit", said Joel.

"It's looked", said Tess.

"This isn't good", said Joel, who was stood facing the clickers.

"Joel, there's a broken window there", said Tess.

"We better hurry in", said Joel.

Joel crouched down and interlocked his hands and hoisted Tess up into the window, Tess jumped in and then put her hand through the window to help Joel up.

"Whereabouts in the hospital is Marlene", asked Joel.

"Trauma ward on the third floor", replied Tess.

"Alright, the stairs are this way", said Joel.

Joel and Tess carefully made their way up the stairs, they finally reached the third floor stairwell door, opening the door as slowly as possible in case any clickers are creeping around the hospital, with the entire corridor all clear, Joel and Tess make their way to the trauma ward which was on the other side of the floor.

"Why did Marlene pick here", asked Joel?

"Probably because no one will dare come in here", replied Tess.

"I wonder why, it's too quiet in here if you ask me", said Joel.

"Come on, it's through here", said Tess.

Joel and Tess walked through the door to find Marlene stood against an old operating table.

"About time", said Marlene.

"Let's get to the point, what are delivering", asked Tess?

"It's not what you're delivering, it's who you're delivering", replied Marlene.

"What do you mean", asked Joel?

"Meet Ellie", replied Marlene, opening the door to the theatre room.

Ellie walked through the door.

"A young girl, no fucking way", snapped Joel.

"Joel, just listen, she's patient zero", replied Marlene.

"What do you mean patient zero", asked Tess?

"We believe that Ellie here, is the cure for the outbreak", replied Marlene.

"You're using her as a guineapig", snapped Joe.

"Am I stood here you know", interrupted Ellie.

"Sorry", said Joel.

"You know the deal, deliver Ellie, and we'll give you ammo and medicine", said Marlene.

"Wow, it's nice to know to my life is worth the same as ammo and medicine", quietly said Ellie.

No said anything but Marlene gave her a sharp and a very cold look which caused Ellie to nervously play with her hands and Joel wanted to say something, feeling sorry for Ellie but hesitated to say anything, not wanting to make the situation worse. Tess, on the other hand was too busy thinking about being pregnant to pay too much attention to the situation.

"Tess, are you okay?" whispered Joel.

"Yeah, just fine", replied Tess, in a distant tone of voice.

"Are you ready to take her", asked Marlene?

"Before we do anything, I want to see the ammo and meds before we take Ellie", replied Joel.

"Sure, they're back at our base", said Marlene.

"You take us to your base, and we leave with the meds and ammo, and then we take Ellie", said Joel.

"Deal", smiled Marlene.

"Let's get going then", said Marlene as she left the trauma ward.

"I'm Joel and this is Tess", said Joel in a warm and friendly tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you", nervously replied Ellie.

The group headed for the Firefly base, which is only mile away from the hospital, with it being night time, the risk of being heard by clickers was higher, which meant that the group had to take extra precaution when they walk the desolate streets.  
Forty-five minutes had passed and the group finally made it to the Firefly base, the guys standing guard opened the gate from the inside and left them in. Joel and Tess followed Marlene to the central building.  
Marlene led the trio up to the last floor, to where the meds and ammo were kept.

"Here's your ammo and meds", said Marlene.

"Alright, where do you want us to take Ellie", asked Tess?

"Toronto", replied Marlene.

"Toronto, that's at least four day walk from here", said Joel.

"Deal with it", replied Marlene.

"Fine, we'll do it, I'll start to pack up the stuff", said Joel.

"When should we leave", asked Tess?

"Thursday", replied Joel.

"What about Ellie", asked Tess?

"We'll take her with us, she can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the sofa", replied Joel.

"Sounds like a plan", said Tess.

"We better get going, I don't want to run into the clickers that are outside", said Joel.

Joel, Ellie and Tess left the hospital within minutes. Tess jumped out the window first, then Joel helped Ellie climb out the window and then Joel followed.

"Ellie, I want you to stay between Tess and I", said Joel.

"Sure", replied Ellie.

"This rain is make the journey home a little longer", said Tess.

With the rain slowing them down and making it difficult to manoeuvre through the drains and alley ways, the trio finally made it the underground passage that was between the camp and the outside, Tess and Joel moved the wood that hides it from sight, Joel was the first one to jump down and then helped Ellie and Tess down.

"We should there soon", said Tess to Ellie.

"I can't wait, it's cold down here", replied Ellie who was rubbing her arms.

"Here take my jacket", said Joel, taking off his jacket and giving it to Ellie.

"Thank you", smiled Ellie.

"Where are you from", asked Joel?

"California", replied Ellie

"How old are you", asked Joel?

"Fourteen nearly fifteen", replied Ellie.

"You really don't look sixteen", chuckled

Half an hour had passed and the trio finally reached the end of the tunnel and climbed up the hole and entered the compound.

"Sssshhh", said Joel to Ellie.

Ellie didn't reply but nodded.

The trio made their way through the compound and with the rain coming down even harder than before, which worked for the trio as they were able to sneak their way through without getting caught. Finally making their way back to the apartment building, Ellie was the first one in, followed by Tess then Joel.  
Joel led Tess and Ellie into the apartment and turned on the main light.

"Home sweet home", said Joel.

"Make yourself at home Ellie", yelled Tess from the kitchen.

"Thanks, I can get a shower", asked Ellie?

"Sure, I'll go and get you a towel", replied Joel.

Joel headed to the wardrobe that resided between the two bedrooms and pulled out a towel.

"Here you go", said Joel.

"Thank you, where should I get changed", asked Ellie?

"My room", said Tess.

"Thank you", replied Ellie.

"If you give me your clothes, I'll put them on the radiator to dry off", said Tess.

"Okay sure", replied Ellie.

Ellie headed into Tess's room to get changed and then reappeared a few minutes later with a towel around her and her wet clothes in her other hand.

"Here you go", said Ellie, handing her clothes to Tess.

Tess smiled and took the clothes over to the radiator and Ellie proceeded to the bathroom to get a shower.

"I'll go and get some food and I'll see if there they have any spare clothes for Ellie", said Tess.

"Sure, how long will you be", asked Joel?

"With this weather, at least a good half an hour to forty-five minutes", replied Tess.

"Alright, have fun", said Joel.

"Shut up", said Tess sarcastically.

"Oh, make sure you pick up some teabags as well, we're nearly", asked Joel?

"Sure thing", said Tess.

Tess left and Joel headed into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, while Ellie reappeared with a towel round her waist and her hair untied.

"Feel any better", asked Joel.

"Yeah I really did", replied Ellie.

"That's goods", said Joel.

"Where's Tess", asked Ellie?

"She's gone out to get some food and supplies and to see if they have a change of clothes for you", replied Joel.

"Oh okay, she didn't have to get me some clothes", said Ellie.

"Don't worry about it", replied Joel.

Ellie smiled and started to walk to the radiator to pick up her clothes when Joel noticed something strange.

"Ellie, you're bleeding", said Joel, hurrying over to Ellie.

"Oh shit", said Ellie as she dropped her towel.

"Stay there, I'll go and get some hot water, paper towels, bandages and the antiseptic", replied Joel.

Joel returned a few minutes later with the items

"How did this happen", asked Joel?

"I don't know, I must of caught it on something on the way here", replied Ellie.

"It's hard to tell how deep the cut is until we stopped in bleeding", said Joel who was taking a close look at the cut which starts on the side of Ellie breast and trails down to her pelvis.

"This may sting", said Joel.

Joel ripped off some of the paper towel and dunked into the hot water and started to wipe away the blood on Ellie's torso.

"Fuck", screeched Ellie.

"Sorry", said Joel, quickly taking his hand away the moment she said it.

"It's not your fault, let's get it over and done with", said Ellie.

Joel carried on cleaning Ellie's wound, and five minutes had passed and the blood was cleaned away, and Joel ripped off some of the paper towel and soaked it in antiseptic.

"Now this is really gonna stick", said Joel.

"Shit, fuck, crap", said Ellie as Joel applied the antiseptic.

Joel finished cleaning the wound and grabbed the dressing and bandages and started to wrap it around Ellie.

"Can you lift up your breast", asked Joel awkwardly?

"Okay", replied Ellie lifting up her breast.

Two minutes had passed and Joel had finished wrapping the bandage around Ellie's torso.

"All done", smiled Joel.

"That was embarrassing", said Ellie, not being able to look Joel in the eye.

"Why", asked Joel?

"Well, you saw, you know, my stuff", awkwardly replied Ellie, who still couldn't look Joel in the eyes.

"Please, don't be, I had daughter about your age, I've seen it all before", said Joel.

"You had a daughter", asked Ellie?

"Yeah, she died when the outbreak happened", replied Joel.

"What was her name", asked Ellie?

"Sarah", replied Joel.

"I'm sorry", said Ellie.

"It's okay, you would of liked her", smiled Joel.

"Ellie", said Joel.

"Yeah", replied Ellie.

"You're still naked", said Joel.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry", replied Ellie who ran over to the radiator.

"Ellie, stop", yelled Joel.

"What, why, what's wrong", asked Ellie?

"That mark on the side on your thigh", said Joel as he walked over to Ellie and kneeled down.

"Oh that", said Ellie.

"What did this", asked Joe in serious tone of voice and staring at Ellie's face?

"A clicker, I think", replied Ellie.

"You were bitten, how long ago", asked Joel?

"About four weeks ago", replied Ellie.

"That can't be, it takes two days to turn", said Joel.

"Well, why haven't I turn then", asked Ellie?

"I don't know", replied Joel as Tess walked through the door.

"Joel, why is Ellie stark naked", asked Tess?

"She cut herself badly, and was bleeding, so I cleaned her up, and I noticed this before she was about to get dressed", replied Joel.

"A clicker bite, Ellie says it's nearly a month old", said Joel.

"Wait, that's impossible", replied Tess.

"I think Marlene set us up", said Joel.

"No, she wouldn't do that, would she", said Ellie in shock.

"All we have to do is wait a few days and she if she turns, I think it's a good idea to delay the trip for a few days until we can be safe", said Tess.

"I agree", said Joel.

"Oh, I found you some clean clothes Ellie, I hope they fit", said Tess as she pulled some clothes out of a bag.

"Oh thank you, I really appreciate it", said Ellie.

Ellie placed the clothes on the floor and began to get dressed again.

"Are you guys hungry", asked Tess?

"Hell yeah", replied Ellie.

"Yeah", replied Joel.

"What's for dinner", asked Ellie?

"Spaghetti bolognaise", replied Tess.

"How long will be", asked Ellie?

"About half an hour", replied Tess.

"Can't wait replied", said Ellie in excitement.

"Am I okay to watch TV", asked Ellie?

"Sure, go ahead", replied Joel.

"Joel, can you give me a hand with everything", asked Tess?

"Sure", replied Joel who followed Tess into the kitchen.

"What's wrong", asked Joel?

"Ellie, do you think she was fine with checking her like that", replied Tess.

"What do you mean", asked Joel.

"She's only seventeen and naked, isn't that a little weird", whispered Tess.

"She was bleeding heavily, I did what I thought was right, and there's was nothing sexual behind it Tess, for fuck sake Tess, how can you even think", snapped Joel.

"Is everything okay", asked Ellie, who was stood in the kitchen doorway, looking worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine", replied Joel.

"Hey, look, Joel was helping; he did what anyone else would do, so what if he saw me naked", said Ellie.

"You're right, I'm sorry Joel", said Tess.

"Forget it about", said Joel, while giving Tess an evil look.

"Anything good on TV", asked Joel.

"Just the news", said Ellie.

"Come on, let's see what they're saying", replied Joel.

Joel followed Ellie into the front room and sat in the arm chair. Half had passed and Tess came out of the kitchen with three plates on spaghetti.

"Dinners ready", said Tess.

"It smells delicious", said Ellie.

"Thank you Ellie", replied Tess.

Joel and Ellie got up and headed over to the table and began to eat Ten minutes had passed and everyone was finished with their food.

"That was really nice", said Ellie.

"Why, thank you", replied Tess.

"Nice as usual", said Joel, who picked up and the plates and took them into the kitchen to clean.

"It's getting late, I think it's a good idea to turn in", said Tess.

"Ellie, you're sleeping in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch", said Joel,

"Are you sure", asked Ellie?

"Yeah don't stress about it", smiled Joel.

"Thank you", said Ellie.

Joel smiled back.

"Night everyone", said Tess.

"Night", replied Ellie and Joel

"I'll get you an old T-shirt to sleep in", said Joel.

Joel headed into his room and opened the wardrobe and pulled out an old football jersey and gave it to Ellie.

"It should keep you warm", said Joel.

"Thank you", replied Ellie who smiled and was now able to look Joel in the eye.

"Night", said Joel as he left the room.

"Night replied Ellie.

Joel closed the door behind and headed to closet and pulled out a duvet and pillows, and then proceeded over to the sofa and unfolded it into a fold out bed and made it up and fell asleep as soon as his head the pillow.

A/N - I'll end the chapter here. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review .


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last of Us: Infected **

**Chapter 03**

Ellie work early that morning, but despite the pain of her wound and the embarrassment of been seen naked, she had a decent night sleep, which for her was slightly unusual, but she dragged herself out bed, and attempted to go the bathroom without waking Joel, who was still snoring on the sofa bed.

After trying not to wake Joel up with the sound of the toilet flushing, Ellie made her over to the kitchen for breakfast, which wasn't very sucessful, as Joel only had mouldy loaf of bread and nothing else in his cupboard but Ellie managed to find a piece of fruit and a half a cartoon of juice in the fridge.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were", said Joel, in slurred toned voice.

"It's about as old as your are", said Joel, who was sat upright, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

Ellie took the lid off the juice and nearly dropped it as she gagged from the bad smell.

"Oh God", said Ellie.

"Told you", chuckled Joel.

"What was it", asked Ellie?

"Orange juice", replied Joel.

"Then why's it green asked Ellie!

"Beats me", replied Joel, who stood up to go the toilet.

"Woah", shrieked Ellie in shook.

"What", asked Joel, who was stood there, with no pants on.

Ellie, stood there, frozen, trying not to look down but couldn't turn away.

"Why does it look like that", asked Ellie, who now had covered her eyes.

"Huh", said Joel, who looked to down to realise he had morning wood.

"Haven't you been taught that in school", asked Joel?

"No, Is it covered it", muffled Ellie, who still hand her hands over her face.

Not being able to find his shorts, he grabbed the sheets he slept in and wrapped it around him, trying to conceal his erection.

"I'm so sorry", said Joel.

"Why were you half naked", asked Ellie, reluctantly removing her hands.

"I did go to bed with shorts on, must of taken em off during the night", replied Joel, who was to embarrassed to look Ellie in the eye.

As Joel was about to turn round and head into the his room to get some clothes on, Tess walked in holding a small brown bag off food.

"What's going on here", asked Tess, as she realiased how Joel and Ellie were looking.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't", asked Tess?

"Do what" asked Ellie in confusion.

"I didn't have sex with her, geez Tess", replied Joel, who was insulted with what Tess was insinuating.

"Sex", said Ellie, looking even more confused.

"Well, what happened then", asked Tess.

"I went to get up to the bathroom, not realising that my shorts had come off during the night, I didn't notice that, and Ellie saw everything", said Joel, with a shaky tone of voice", replied Joel.

"Is this what happened", asked Tess, looking at Ellie.

"Yeah", replied Ellie, who went bright red in embarrassment.

"Right, okay, bad time to have picked sausages up for breakfast", said Tess.

Tess headed into the kitchen and Joel entered his room, and Ellie still stood there in confusion.

"Ellie, would you like to help with breakfast", smiled Tess.

"Sure", replied Ellie.

"How about you whisk the eggs", replied Tess.

"Okay", replied Ellie, who sat down at the bench and began whisking the eggs.

"I know, we don't really know each other, but can I ask you something a bit personal", asked Ellie?

"Sure, go ahead, reluctantly replied Tess.

"What's sex" asked Ellie.

"Oh, the birds and the bees", replied Tess.

"If it's to uncomfortable for you, I understand if you don't want to discuss it", said Ellie.

"It's all good, but are you sure you want me to discuss it with you", replied Tess.

"I'm not to fussed, it's never explained at school and with what beens going on, no ones there to tell me, and I've been curious about it for a while", replied Ellie.

"I'm guessing you know about periods and stuff", asked Tess?

Ellie nodded.

"Alright good, well, during sexual intercourse, a man's penis fills with blood and becomes erect, and when a man becomes erect, he inserts it into a women's vagina until he ejaculates", replied Tess.

"Any questions", asked Tess.

"Is it healthy or normal to have sex", asked Ellie?

"Yes, it's perfectly normal and healthy, and it Can be fun to", winked Tess.

"I have another question, when Joel stood up before, his you know, penis, was kinda standing up right, is that an erection", asked Ellie.

"Yeah", replied Tess.

"And it goes inside a woman, it looks painful", replied Ellie.

"For some women, the first time can be slightly uncomfortable, but other than that, it's not painful", replied Tess.

"Ah okay, thanks for going over that with me", smiled Ellie.

"Anytime, please can you get Joel, breakfast is ready", asked Tess?

"Sure", replied Ellie.

Ellie got up and knocked on the bedroom door, and Joel came out a few seconds later.

"Breakfast smells good", said Joel.

"I've got some bad news", said Tess.

"What news", said Joel.

"I overheard the guards and they're doing sweeps of the route for a day or two, best we wait", said Tess.

"Fuck", said Joel.

"Is there any other way around", asked Joel?

"Yeah, but it's way to risky, best to wait", replied Tess.

"So, what is there to do around here", asked Ellie?

"Sadly, not much, it's kind of the central hub for the other bases", replied Tess.

"Oh", said Ellie.

The rest of the day went rather slowly for Ellie, as for Joel and Tess, they spent the day revising the escape route, in-case if anything goes wrong.

"Alright, I'm off to bed", said Tess.

"Night", replied Joel.

"I think I'm gonna head off to", said Ellie.

"Alright, your dressing needs changing", said Joel.

"Alright", replied Ellie, who took off her top and jeans.

"I'm almost out of medical supplies", sighed Joel.

Joel sat down at the edge of sofa, and began to removed the current bandages .

Ellie flinched slightly when Joel removed the bandage.

"Sorry" replied Joel.

Joel dabbed a cotton swab with rubbing alcohol and dabbed the wound on Ellie's side.

"Here", said Ellie, grabbing Joel's hand and moved up to her breast.

"Woah", flinched Joel

"What, what do you think you're playing at", replied Joel.

"I'm sorry", said Ellie, running off into the bedroom in embarrassment.

Joel sank into the sofa in shame, and felt even worse when realised he had an erection, Joel waited for it to pass, and then headed to the bedroom.

"Ellie", said Joel, knocking on the door.

"FUCK OFF", shouted Ellie.

"Ellie, please, can I come in", asked Joel.

"Fine", sniffed Ellie.

Joel walked in to find Ellie half naked with her face buried in her legs.

Joel sat down on the edge of the bed.

"About what happened just now, you're young and your hormones are running wild", said Joel, who was trying his best not to look, but couldn't help but do so.

"Look, it was stupid, I shouldn't of done it, but don't act like you didn't enjoy it", replied Ellie.

"That maybe, but that doesn't help, you're younger than me, it's not right", said Joel, with a hint of worry in his.

"But it's not wrong", pointed out Ellie.

Ellie was now sat beside Joel, with her legs crossed.

"What's sex like", asked Ellie?

"Sorry, what", said Joel, who was taken by surprised, which he felt he shouldn't been with what has happened.

"I, I, I'm curious that's all", replied Ellie.

"This is starting to cross the line a little bit", said Joel.

"So, I'm curious to try it, I don't know about you", said Ellie, who lent over and kissed Joel on the cheek.

Joel didn't respond to the kiss, but he clutched the sheets into his hands as Ellie began to move her hand down Joel's chest down the belt buckle and to the bulge in his jeans.

Joel began to breathe more nervously as Ellie started to the undo his belt and jeans.

Joel stood up and removed his pants and shirt moved and proceeded Ellie back on to the bed and laid her flat.

Ellie felt a little intimated at seeing a guy fully naked but this quickly past with curiosity while watching Joel on his knees putting a condom

"What's that", asked Ellie?

"A condom, it's stops you from getting pregnant", replied Joel, who finished putting it on.

"Oh okay", replied Ellie.

"Are you sure you want to do this", asked Joel?

"Yes", said Ellie, in a shallow voice.

Joel took charge as this was Ellie's first time.

Ellie's body began to shiver slightly as Joel moved his lips from her neck down to her torso.

Joel was now holding himself over Ellie, both were breathing heavily and turned red with lust.

Joel began slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but he heard groan a little when he began, while Joel began to get into a rhythm, he felt Ellie's fingers dig into his back. Joel could tell by the look on her face, that she was enjoying it.

As Joel carried on, Ellie could feel her stomach become tighter and tighter.

"Joel", panted Ellie, "I – I Think I'm….."

Ellie wrapped her legs around Joel to give him more access.

Joel couldn't hold back any longer and let out one last deep breath, as Ellie could feel the warmth of his breath.

"Holy fuck", said Ellie, with a happy face.

"Was that everything you expected it to be", asked Joel.

"Even better". Smiled Ellie.

"Thank you", said Ellie.

Ellie placed her head on Joel's chest, and began to nod.

"Here' said Joel, getting the covers to pull over them.

Joel slumped down, sank his into pillow, and rolled over to hold Ellie his arms, while Ellie grabbed hold off one arm and began to cuddle with it.

A loud noise at the door abruptly disturbed the silence that blissfully filled the air.

"Joel, open up", yelled Tess.

Joel didn't wake up but Ellie woke in the surprise.

"Joel, wake up", nudged Ellie.

Ellie punched Joel the arm.

"Huh, what", said Joel, not knowing what was happening.

"Someone's at the door, I think it's Tess", said Ellie.

"Alright, I'm up" said Joel.

There was another loud thud at the door.

"Calm down, I'm coming", yelled Joel.

"Quickly get dressed, and don't say a word about last night". Said Joel.

"My lips are sealed", replied Ellie, who was looking around the room for something to wear/

Joel left the bedroom, and opened the door to find Tess in a state of shock.

"We're in deep shit", manically said Tess.

"Tess, calm down, what's wrong", asked Joel?

"You know how I told you that the guards are doing sweeps today", replied Tess.

"Yeah", said Joel.

"Well, they went out and found a load of fireflies near here, and they found out about Ellie, and now they're searching for her", replied Tess, who was now frantic.

"This isn't good", replied Joel.

"What's happening", asked Ellie?

Ellie was stood in the doorway when Joel and Tess turned around.

"The guards, they know you're here", sighed Joel.

"Wait, what, how", replied Ellie, who was taken by surprise.

"They found Fireflies near-by and found out, I don't know", said Tess.

"We have to go, we need to leave", said Ellie, who looked scared.

"We can't, it's too risky", replied Tess.

"But we can't stay", pointed out Joel.

"We need to hide her, in case they come searching in here", said Tess.

"Oh, hold on a sec", said Joel, as he headed into his room.

"Before Tommy left, he got a few guys to dig out a hiding hole under my dresser", said Joel.

"Why am I not surprised", sighed Tess.

Joel moved his dresser to reveal door which led to a smallish hole.

"So, when they come, Ellie simply jumps into here, and it's like she's not here", said Joel.

"It's a bit dark and dirty", said Ellie.

"I'll give you a blanket to sit, and a torch", replied Joel.

"Woo", sarcastically replied Ellie.

"How far away are they before they reach here", asked Joel?

"A few buildings over, it won't be long till they're here", replied Tess.

"I'll go and get the Torch, and blanket", said Joel.

"And a jumper", said Ellie.

Joel came back a few minutes later.

"Alright, Ellie jump down", said Joel, handing her the stuff.

"Here I go", replied Ellie, as she jumped down in the hole.

Joel the closed the door and moved the dresser on top of it.

Joel and Tess moved into the front, and sat in silence, waiting for the guards to come. Ellie flicked on the torch, and pulled the jumper over her.

Ellie shined the torch around the hole and noticed a Box sat in the corner, she lent over and grabbed the corner and pulled in nearer.

"Property of Bills", said Ellie under her breath.

Ellie opened the box to find a couple of magazines and an empty bolt of whisky.

"What have we here", said Ellie, pulling out what appeared to be a magazine.

"Whys it all sticky", thought Ellie.

Ellie pulled apart two of the magazines that were stuck together and began to read it.

Ellie held the torch in a mouth to take a look.

It took Ellie a second realise she was reading gay porno.

"It explains why it's sticky", muffled Ellie.

But this didn't stop her from reading it. A couple of the guys in it remind of her Joel, tall, muscly, and gifted erection wise.

Ellie's train of thought about Joel ended when she began to hear heavy footsteps on the wood in the bedroom.

Ellie could them talk but it was too muffled for her to hear.

A few minutes later, the dresser door began to move and the hatch began to open in which Ellie quickly threw the magazines back into the box.

"All clear", said Joel, leaning in to help Ellie up.

"What they did do", asked Ellie?

"Asked a few questions, and looked through everything but that was it", replied Joel.

"Right, now what do we do about getting out of here", asked Ellie?

"Can we still use the tunnels", asked Joel?

"Yeah, but it's still risky", replied Tess.

"I'll take that chance", said Joel

"When do leave", asked Tess?

"Dawn" replied Joel!

A/N - Sorry it's taken me so long to go update, I'll not to take as long with the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As dawn drew to a near, Tess, Ellie and Joel, found themselves at the last gate of compound.

"Fuck, it's locard", said Teas, who was shaking the gate.

"What're ", asked Ellie?.

"Someone check that alley way", said the guard to the othere guard.

"Here", said Tess kneeling down, offering to boost them up.

"We're not leaving you", said Joel.

"Don't worry about me, get here to marlene", said Tess.

"Go", hissed Tess, as the footsteps drew closer.

Ellie and Joel managed to get over the gate as the guard came around the corner.

"Hey, stop right there", shouted the guard.

"Go", shouted Tess.

"Thank you", said Ellie as she began to run with Joel.

Joel and Ellie got about 30 feet before they heard a gun shot crack through the air like thunder.

Ellie froze the second she heard.

"Ellie, we gotta keep moving alright", said Joel.

"Yeah, sure" said Ellie, who was trying not to throw up.

The next few miles were filled with silence.

"Hey, look, a deer", said Ellie, pointing to the deer, near the small pond.

"Yeah, how are you holding up", asked Joel?

"Okay", said Ellie, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I found your friend Bills stash", said Ellie.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that", replied Joel.

"Why was there only dudes in there", asked Ellie?

"He's gay", replied Joel.

Ellie gave a blank look.

"He's into guys, sexually", said Joel.

"Oh", replied Ellie, who blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing some of the stuff that they were doing to you", said Ellie.

Joel spotted someone above them walking past but he didn't see him or Ellie.

Joel quickly grabbed Ellie and covered her mouth with his hand.

A slight muffled sound came from Ellie, who had no idea what was going on but realiased that she accidently had her hand on his crouch.

Joel heard the guy stop for a split second and then head off in the direction he came from.

Ellie cleared her throat and Joel looked down.

"I guess you're happy to have me Close", smirked Ellie.

it took a second for Joel to realise that not only did Ellie still had her hand on crotch but that he had a bulge due to his boner.

"Maybe I can fix that", said Ellie, who began to unbuckle his belt.

It took Ellie a split second to undo the belt and his jeans and zipper.

Ellie went down on her knees as she pulled down Joels underwear and jeans as well.

Not knowing quite what to and scared as his bulging erection, not realising just how big was

She wrapped her hand around it and began to move her hand in a repetitive motion.

she could his body sink in a little and his breathing became light.

"That feels good", panted Joel.

Ellie moved on from using her hand and found it weird having something that size in her mouth but she became use to it rather quickly.

"Ellie, I'm getting close", panted Joel, who now had his hand through her hair.

Ellie felt something warm hit the back of her throat as Joel let out one last sigh of pleasure as he came.

Ellie swallowed and got back up.

"How was is it", asked Ellie?

"Un-fricking-believable", smiled Joel.

Joel bent down and pulled up bis trousers.

"We better get a move", said Joel, doing up his belt.

"How far away are we", asked Ellie?

"A few miles, won't take us long", replied Joel.

The rest of the way was filled with comfortable silence that left both smiling and forgetting about what had happened to Tess.

Ducking in and out of pipes and trees and other debris, this was the first that Ellie has seen nature in its true beauty.

Joel and Ellie managed to find their way to the compound and they were greeted by a woman holding a shot gun.

"State your business", demanded the Woman.

"I'm here to see Tommy", replied Joel, holding his hands up in the air.

"Why", said the woman.

"He's my brother", said Joel.

"It's alright, let him in", yelled Tommy, who was standing on top of watch tower.

The gates to the compound open and Jeol and Ellie walked in.

"Where's Tess", asked Tommy?

"She err", said Joel.

"Please no", replied Tommy, taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry", said Joel.

"It's it's fine", replied Tommy, who Was trying not to cry.

"Better show you around before it goes dark", said Tommy.

Tommy showed Joel and Ellie around the compound and showed them emergency procedures and drills until they made their way to the dining area for dinner which was soup.

"Lights off in an hour and we only have one room for the two of you, if you don't mind bunking together", said Tommy.

"No, that's not a problem" replied Joel.

"Yeah, that's good", smiled Ellie.

"If you want a shower, there's towels and stuff in the room", said Tommy.

"Oh thank God", smiled Ellie.

Joel and Ellie found there way to the room and began to get ready for bed.

"You can take the first shower", said Joel.

"Oh, great, thanks", smiled Ellie.

Ellie undressed and chyoked her clothes in the corner and headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower as Joel took off his shirt and pants and laid on the bed in his underwear.

Lying there half asleep,.waiting for Ellie to finish her shower, he noticed her pink underwear in the corner and became curious about them.

Joel grabbed them and decided to wear.

Not realising Ellie was standing in the doorway, Joel couldn't help but feel a bit sexy in them and nodded and smiled with pride.

"My, don't you pretty today Jolene", smirked Ellie.

"Oh my God", said Joel, turning round in embarrassment.

Joel tried to take them off as fast he could but couldn't.

"Keep them on", said Ellie, grabbing Joels hand and taking him over the bed.

Ellie pushed Joel on the bed and onto his back, and kneeled on the bed and dropped the towel.

"Oh baby girl, you look even more beautiful", said Joel.

"Why thank you", said Ellie, mocking Joel in a southern accent.

Ellie removed her panties from Joel, and began to move her lower body slowly.

Ellie grabbed Joels hand and placed them on her breats.

Joel could tell that Ellie was getting nearer to climaxing, he pushed her onto her back and took over.

Ellie started to let out little moans if pleasure and Joel quickly followed.

Joel began to slowly kiss her body, going from here neck to her stomach before getting into the shower.

A/N - I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
